Dragon Tears
by Drage Dragon
Summary: It is about an eight year old having a dragon transformation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a boy stumbling through the forest he was only eight years old with tons of wounds and on the verge of death. His village was attacked by an army and he was the only survivor. Then he stumbled upon a small green dragon then he lost conciseness and fell over with his hand landing on the dragons snout.

But little did he know there was another brown dragon nearby.

Dragon: Oh dear Cinthia will be very angry when I tell her everything.

He dropped next to the little child and little dragon and did a spell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boy woke up and heard two voices one was of a loving woman and another from a man.

Woman: Are you sure he will be all right?

Man: I am sure.

Woman: I hope.

The boy opens his eyes and notices that the two people were actually dragons one was red witch was the man and the woman was a green dragon then he moved into a corner and started crying he looks at himself he was turned into a little green dragon like the one he saw in the woods.

Green Dragon: What is wrong little one?

Little Dragon: GET AWAY!

The dragons hart suddenly broke into millions of tiny pieces.

Green Dragon: WHAT DID YOU DO!

Red Dragon: Well you see there was a boy wandering through the forest.

Green Dragon: WHAT DOES THAT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!

Red Dragon: Your husband and son died.

Green Dragon: That still does not say anything about why a human is in my sons body!

Red Dragon: He saw your son and lost conciseness right next to him the boy had the same body and there were two bodies and one soul there was only one option to transfer his soul to your sons body his body was healed in the process.

Green Dragon: GET OUT!

Then she looked back at the little dragon.

Green Dragon: I am sorry about earlier why won't we start over I can be your mother and you can be my son and you can have a family my name is Cinthia what is yours?

Little Dragon: No you are not my real family!

Cinthia's hart was broken into two.

Cinthia: Ok we can try later.

Cinthia went out to get food she thought about him leaving but he could not because there was nowhere to go.

She found a warthog and quickly killed it.

And brought it back to the cave.

She roasted the meat with her breath than took a strip of meat and dropped it next to the little dragon then she went to eat hers.

When she was done then checked on the little dragon and the little dragon ate the meat and was asleep.

Then Cinthia went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The little dragon was losing his memory.

The only time the little dragon came over by Cinthia to eat Cinthia asked him is name but he did not answer her but he did not know his name because he lost his memory.

After a week it became winter it was dark in the cave.

The little dragon was scared he rolled up in a ball and walked over to Cinthia and sat next to her.

Cinthia: What is wrong little one.

Little Dragon: I'm scared mommy.

Cinthia was finally hart finally warmed up.

Cinthia: It is ok my child what is your name?

Little Dragon: I don't know I don't remember anything not even my name.

Cinthia: Curse that advisor the next time I see him he is dead.

Cinthia: How about I give you a name?

Little Dragon: ok

Cinthia: How about Draco?

Draco: Ok mommy.

They slept.

Cinthia woke up and went to get food and she heard a whimper.

Draco: Don't leave mommy.

Cinthia: Ok how about you come?

Draco:Ok

Cinthia lowered her tail and Draco got on her back.

Cinthia: You like it up there?

Draco: Uhuh

Cinthia: Let's go.

Cinthia walked through the forest she saw Draco's old village and turned around she did not want Draco to see because she did not want to bring back bad memory's she found a stream and went fishing.

Cinthia: Do you want to try?

Draco: Ok

Cinthia: Just try and find a fish the size of your hand and grab it.

Draco tried to grab it but fell in and they both laughed that was the first time Draco had smiled

Cinthia: We are off to a good start.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _ **The End**_


End file.
